Cold Of Night
by Chash
Summary: AU Gundam Wing. A scene in the cold of winter. Some shonen ai hints.


Cold of Night

Cold of Night

By Chash

[I'm in a winter mood, gods above know why.It's kind of cold and I watched Inuyasha, that's probably it.I got very inspired by the bright Ferris wheel in the Inuyasha ending, so here's fic.Amazing how my works.]

Quatre could see his breath.More than see, in fact.He believed that he could probably reach out and take it for a few minutes.After those few minutes it was gone, having faded so slowly into the night sky that it was imperceptible.It was both sudden and expected at the same time and Quatre didn't know what to do with it.

He was walking towards home on the frost covered street.The stars were bright in the night sky and his hands were jammed as far as they could go into the warm pockets of his brown jacket in an attempt to keep the blood flowing through them.He feared to take them out because the last time they had been an eerie blue.

At first, he could barely tell that they weren't just the bright stars. Then he felt the snow hit him and looked up to see the stars spiraling down from the sky.He danced there for a moment, spinning around beneath the falling sky.Then, suddenly, he heard a high laugh, like a sprite, and turned.

"Sorry!" a boy with bright violet eyes laughed."I didn't mean to stop you.It was very cute to watch.Would you like some cocoa?"

Quatre didn't like being called cute by a complete stranger, but it was bitter cold and cocoa would be wonderful, so he found himself nodding.The boy smiled and gestured for Quatre to follow, walking down a road through the forest.Quatre followed without quite knowing why.He could study the boy's back from here and was interested to see a long brown braid falling over bright clothes.Judging from the reds and greens, which would be jovial in day, but were muted in the darkness, and the flashes of silver coins, Quatre assumed the boy was a gypsy.Once he had been told to stay away from gypsies, but he might freeze to death in this night, as beautiful as it was.

Without warning, the trees opened into a gypsy camp.It was four or five caravans and a coffee pot, Quatre could see three boys and some mugs.The boy with the violet eyes waved at the boys.

"Hey, I offered him some hot chocolate!Will you get it, Heero?" [1]

Another gypsy with cold blue eyes grunted and went to the coffee pot.Quatre looked around.Out from where they had come, he could see the road, blocked by the deep evergreen trees.He passed by the caravans and turned away from where he had come.His breath caught in his throat.

Down about twenty feet from the caravans was a river, and across the river was a massive Ferris wheel.In the spokes, lights played patterns as it spun in the falling snow.In the river, near frozen, was a broken reflection of light and movement.In the night sky, the stars hung like snowflakes behind the turning ride.He felt something warm going into his hands and turned away enough to see a boy about his age with auburn bangs falling out from his face.The boy's green eyes focused toward the Ferris wheel, and Quatre could see the patterns of light playing in those eyes.He wasn't sure if that reflection was more beautiful than the real thing.He turned back to see and still wasn't sure, but kept watching the shining Ferris wheel.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked the green eyed boy.Quatre nodded."It's all that brings us here every winter.There are a thousand places we could go, a thousand places we do go, but we always end up here in the winter.It's the best way to feel warm in the night." 

"You're right, it is.It's never warm like this anywhere else," replied Quatre, taking a drink of the cocoa.He felt the whipped cream tickle his lip.The boy next to him reached out to wipe it off and even after, Quatre could feel the contact of his finger burning there, the warmest thing in the cold of the night.He knew the boy was looking at him, but he kept his eyes focused as the light pattern changed.It was indescribable [2].

"You should come back, then," said the boy with the deep green eyes.

"I walk home every night."

"Then you should stop by.It will keep you warm.Duo told us how you danced in the snow.I approve of that and so do they.So you should come back every night.We'll always welcome you."

Quatre smiled."His name was Duo, then?"

"Yes.I'm Trowa.What's your name?"

"Quatre."

"Come back to us, Quatre."

"I think I will," he took another sip of cocoa and stood with Trowa as the Ferris wheel lit their frames.

Even walking home without cocoa or lights, the night didn't seem cold anymore.

Owari.

[1] Y'know, I could have changed my plan for the fic at this line and made it into a massive, massive orgy.Yes, you may throw rotten fruit at me for not doing so.I have a shield.

Wufei: That's a Kero-chan stuffed toy.

And no one ever wants to hurt Kero-chan. 

[2] It is… I don't know if everyone loves that ending as much as I do, but my favorite part is that Ferris wheel.Maybe it's just me… 


End file.
